Fun
by Sakhory
Summary: Tal vez Alfred podría descubrir otras formas de diversión un poco más discretas. One-shoot. Estados Unidos/Canadá.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Sólo la historia, y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** A.U, Yaoi. Uso de nombres humanos.

**Nota:** Historia dedicada a _G. A. motoharu_. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D Este es tu regalo~. No es gran cosa, pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Te lo mereces~. Y sigo echándote la culpa por hacer que esta pareja me haya gustado -w-! Espero que pases muy bien en tu día :3.

.

Matthew estaba demasiado incómodo. Odiaba salir a bailar. No debió haber aceptado la propuesta de Alfred. No soportaba la cantidad de cuerpos amontonados en aquél lugar. La gente borracha haciendo ridiculeces. Estaba harto de escuchar música basura a todo volumen, le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Las luces lo mareaban.

A unos pocos pasos de él, el culpable de que él esté soportando aquél suplicio, se divertía enormemente bailando música electrónica. Y entonces Matthew recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí, la misma razón para aguantar eso toda la noche.

—Matthew, quieres ir afuera—dijo el mayor; luego de un buen rato de baile; hablándole fuertemente al oído, intentando hacerse oír por encima de la música.

—No, no, estoy bien—mintió el otro rubio.

—No era una pregunta—y dicho eso, arrastró al norteamericano menor fuera de la pista, chocando con decenas de personas en el proceso.

Apenas Matthew sintió el viento frío de la noche impactar sobre su cara, inhaló una bocanada de aire inmensa. Alfred lo observó, divertido, y luego dejó salir una carcajada estruendosa.

—"No, no, estoy bien" —lo imitó el americano, con una voz demasiado chillona para ser la del rubio.

—No te burles—se quejó el menor, sin poder sonreír a causa de lo bien que se sentía salir afuera después de estar encerrado allí adentro.

—Si tanto querías salir, me hubieses dicho.

—No quería molestarte.

—Siempre lo mismo contigo—Matthew se ruborizó—A mí no me molesta. ¿Quieres irte?

El canadiense negó con la cabeza.

—Quedémonos aquí—pidió, sentándose sobre la acerca de aquella calle poco concurrida.

—De acuerdo—aceptó el estadounidense, sentándose junto a él— ¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido~.

— ¿Por qué dices eso de repente?

—No sé—confesó el otro, y luego dejó salir una carcajada nerviosa—Es que… simplemente me alegro. Yo sabía que tenía un gemelo perdido en alguna parte del mundo, ¡pero no creí que sería en Canadá!

—No somos gemelos. Ni siquiera hermanos. Ni hermanastros.

— ¡Pero somos muy parecidos! Físicamente, claro. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que no te gustara divertirte.

—Me gusta divertirme—se defendió—Pero no de esa forma. Me incomodan esos lugares.

—Insisto, me lo hubieses dicho. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—N-no era importante—tartamudeó, nervioso y algo ruborizado.

—Matthew~—canturreó—Dímelo.

—Dije que no era importante, Alfred.

—_Please!_—insistió, sonriendo por lo mucho que le gustaba que el canadiense dijera su nombre.

El canadiense negaba con la cabeza. No le diría. Podía mentirle, pero el estadounidense no lo creería. Además, de ser honesto, ¿Qué pensaría Alfred?

La única razón por la que había ido era para pasar tiempo con el mayor.

—Está bien, te lo diré—Alfred alzó un puño, en señal de victoria—Vine para pasar tiempo contigo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó el americano, ilusionado.

—No—contestó sarcásticamente—Vine a hacer una investigación secreta para el gobierno.

Alfred lo observó, asustado. Matthew sonrió.

—Era una broma—lo tranquilizó el canadiense—Al menos lo último.

—Oh—fue lo que dijo el rubio mayor, ya más tranquilo— ¿Entonces sí viniste para pasar tiempo conmigo? —El menor asintió, ruborizado— ¡Pero qué lindo eres!

—No hables así…

— ¡Ven a que te de un abrazo! —exclamó el americano, mientras rodeaba al canadiense con sus brazos.

—A-Alfred—tartamudeó el más bajo, sonrojado—M-me estás asfixiando.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el otro, riendo—Es que eres muy tierno~.

—No digas esas cosas—murmuró.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo estoy diciendo la verdad.

—…Gracias, supongo.

—Pero, volviendo al tema. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías irte? Es decir, podríamos haber pasado un buen rato aquí afuera también.

—No quería molestar, ya te lo dije.

—Pero no me molestas. Jamás lo harías, _Mattie_.

—No me digas así.

—Oh, vamos, ¡no seas tímido! —le dijo, acercando su rostro al del menor. En circunstancias normales, Matthew se hubiera apartado. Pero no, como se trataba de Alfred, reaccionaba completamente distinto a lo habitual.

—Alfred, aléjate—pidió tímidamente. El rubio mayor se mordió el labio, porque adoraba como sonaba su nombre dicho por la suave voz del canadiense—Está mal que te acerques tanto.

— ¿Quién lo dice?

El más bajo se calló. ¿Qué quién lo decía? Pues, en realidad no sabía. ¿La sociedad? ¿Sus padres? No, sus padres no tenían nada en contra de eso. ¿Sus amigos? ¿La iglesia? Podría ser.

—Sé lo que piensas. Oh, vamos, _Mattie_—insistió Alfred, usando nuevamente el apodo cariñoso— ¿Acaso te interesa lo que ellos piensen? —el aludido negó con la cabeza—Entonces relájate y disfruta—susurró.

Matthew tembló un poco cuando el estadounidense apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla, y casi se infartó cuando los labios del otro se posaron sobre los suyos, brindándole inmediatamente un bienestar que no esperó sentir en ningún momento.

Pero le encantaba. Se sentía mejor que cualquiera de las otras personas que lo habían besado (aunque tampoco eran muchas, podría haberlas contado perfectamente con los dedos de una mano).

Alfred se separó de él al poco rato.

— ¿Lo ves? —inquirió el estadounidense, feliz como si se hubiera ganado el mejor premio de todos— ¡No fue tan malo!

Matthew asintió, de acuerdo con eso. El americano lo tomó por los hombros, y lo besó nuevamente, pero de forma un poco más prolongada.

El canadiense volvió a sentir esa sensación de bienestar, y una calidez que le recorría el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. No sabía si Jones besaba como un profesional, o si lo quería tanto que cada muestra de afecto por parte del americano se sentía como lo mejor del mundo.

Estaban completamente ensimismados en su beso. Justo cuando el mayor se disponía a aventurar las manos hacia las caderas del más bajo, un ruido alarmante los hizo separarse abruptamente.

Un escopetazo.

Giraron la cabeza. En una casa cercana a dónde estaban ellos, un hombre viejo sostenía el arma, de la cuál salía un poco de humo. Les apuntó hacia ellos, mientras decía algo como "Malditos jóvenes, no sólo tienen la indecencia de intercambiar saliva en sitios públicos, sino que también se enrollan homosexualmente".

—Estamos jodidos—maldijo Matthew, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Cosa rara, porque solía controlarse con su vocabulario.

— _¡Jajaja!_—se carcajeó el estadounidense, mientras se arremangaba su chaqueta de aviador— ¡El héroe, o sea, yo, te salvará!

—Alfred.

— ¿Qué?

—Corre.

—…El héroe está de acuerdo con eso.

Y ambos comenzaron a correr calle arriba, hasta alejarse lo suficiente de aquél viejo loco.

— ¡Jo! —Se quejó el americano— ¡No corras tan rápido! ¡No puedo seguirte el ritmo!

Matthew disminuyó el ritmo, para empezar a trotar.

—Así me gusta—dijo Alfred.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el menor.

—No sé. Yo te estoy siguiendo a ti.

—Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti.

Se hizo un rato de silencio.

—A casa—dijo finalmente el estadounidense.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, supongo que me iré. Mi casa queda por el otro lado…

—No, tú te vienes conmigo—Alfred arrastró a Matthew de la mano camino a su casa.

—Oye, ¿no vas demasiado rápido?

—Caminamos lento.

—No, me refiero a… otra cosa—murmuró el canadiense.

—Tranquilo, el héroe no pasará de Primera Base esta noche. Aunque podemos llegar a la Segunda si quieres~.

— ¡Alfred!

.

Espero que les haya gustado :3. Por cierto, antes de decir adiós, dejo una pequeña aclaración con respecto a las metáforas de béisbol (las cuáles me encanta usar xD).

Primera Base: Besos apasionados, con lengua.

Segunda Base: Besos, con caricias bajo de la camisa (o directamente sin camisa).

Tercera Base: Toqueteos y manoseos a lo francés.

Home Run (Cuarta Base): …Sex, sex.

(Según wikipedia~).

Y por último... ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! :D.


End file.
